This Love Is Ours
by LoveMeLikeHer
Summary: 'It's not theirs to speculate,If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in.'  Two different worlds collide, Rosalie is Unappreciated and a geek, where as Emmet is popular and everyone loves him. Can their love survive?
1. It's not theirs to speculate

**Got the idea from Taylor Swift's song 'Ours' – Amazing song!**

I walked apprehensively toward my locker where he stood with his rowdy group of friends; I don't think I would be able to hide from him to today. Usually I would walk the longer route or take a detour to the girl's bathroom whenever I saw him coming with his friends.

Emmet Cullen. The most beautiful –popular- boy to ever walk this planet.

"Hey look who it is? It's Rose!" Royce laughed, whilst all his friends looked over at me sneering. Maria looked over, swishing her lush black locks, her bright emerald eyes burning with anger at the sight of me. "Everyone knows she is lesbian, that's why she won't have sex yet...let's be honest, and who would want to fuck her anyway. Look at her limp scrawny looking blonde hair, and that horrid dress, which my dead grandma used to wear." I looked down at my floral printed dress; it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

"And those glasses, what is up with that?"

_I never asked for impaired vision._

"I have no idea why my sister gives you the time of day, guess you're as stupid as each other" Maria's sister was Bella, who was actually one of my good friends. She didn't discriminate me like her sister did.

I gulped, trying to get rid of the lump lodged in my throat, "Can I please get to my locker?" I asked hesitantly, when Royce stood in front of me with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, want me to help you with your little sex problem?" he grinned, down at me with his full 5ft 9 glory.

"Just let her get to her locker, dude" Emmet replied, running his fingers through his dark curls.

"Why are you so bothered? What is she to you? Do you like her?" asked Royce, his voice coloured with malice.

I looked up to see Emmet, with a scowl on his face, waiting for his reply.

"God, no! I would kill myself if I was with that freak of nature" he fist bumped Royce, whilst the other laughed on.

I couldn't help my eyes which glossed over at his words, 'freak of nature', it was because I was the school nerd, facing the schools self proclaimed popular crowd. I had never done anything wrong against them; they just didn't seem to like me. I quickly blinked away my tears, before anyone would notice and feel the need to ridicule me some more.

Just like Emmet said 'Freak of nature'.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I heard the shrill voice belonging to Victoria styles. She struts up to Emmet, snaking her fingers round his neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips.

"Vic, don't. It's over." Emmet said, removing her from his body, stepping away from her. This was major news at our monotonous high school; Emmet and Victoria were the 'star couple' who everyone (apart from the people who carried more than five brain cells in their capable minds) aspired to be like.

"This is not over" she replied "so what is Rosalie doing here?"

"Wasting our time." Maria felt the need to cut in.

Victoria looked back at Emmet, "baby, you are coming to my party tonight? Aren't you? There will be body shots" she licked her lips, practically purring at him.

_Disgusting._

"Err...sure...hey, Rosalie you should come to" he smiled down at me, before I could respond Victoria cut in. "What? Why would she come? Who is she going to bring anyway? Nobody wants her anyway...maybe her lesbian girlfriend" she giggled.

I hate her so much; she was the bane of my existence.

"Gee that's an awfully nice gesture Emmet, but let's be honest I don't think I can spend that much time with you as my IQ is already plummeting as we converse."

"Such a nerd." spat Victoria.

"I'm a cognitively developed intellectually gifted individual whose mental capacity and functioning is of a fundamentally higher level than the average human being." They all looked at me, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to repeat that? Didn't think so." I turned on my heel, forgetting about retrieving my books; I could just pick up a spare copy at the library anyway.

I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, I couldn't stand trying to justify myself to people, why where did they judge. I walked over to bench hidden by the overgrown bushes, no one knew it was even there apart from 6 people; Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, I and one other person.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, when a smooth velvet voice pulled me out of my reverie from behind.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke, whilst I furiously wiped my tears away with the palm of my hands "are you crying?" his words full of worry.

"Of course not! It's just...you know something in my eyes" I turned away from him before he could see.

"Baby, look at me."

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Rose." His voice full of authority.

"Just leave me alone please!" I got up, walking toward the doors to the hallway.

He gripped my wrist into his cool hand "Hey! Wait up, I didn't mean it."

"Emmet stop it. Like you said I'm a 'freak of nature'." I tried to yank my hand away, but his grip was locked.

"I didn't mean it; you know I didn't mean it. I just did that in front of them, I'm sorry...I thought you understood." He looked down at me, pleading with his eyes.

_Those beautiful Carmel __coloured __orbs__._

"What's wrong with me?" I sobbed openly now, unable to keep my emotions in check. Emmet backed me up against a wall, lacing his fingers through mine.

"You're perfect; I don't care how you are because you're absolutely perfect." He looked from my eyes to my lips for a few seconds before his plump ripe ones met my chapped ones, his tongue brushing my lips. I felt his tongue enter my mouth caressing the inside, exploring my cavern. I couldn't help the sigh from escaping my lips when he kissed me like this.

"Your friends, would never accept us, they live in their stereotypical worlds where no one else matters."

"I know. I know. It kills me that we can't be seen together; don't worry though soon we will be." He wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why is Victoria so infatuated with you?" I asked him, seriously, pulling away slightly.

He looked down defeated, "like you said, they live in their own world where everything is perfect for them, but I don't care about them materialistic things...not when I have you" he pushed up my glasses with his forefinger. "Anyway, the way you spoke to Victoria was hot; I wanted to take you right there and then, whilst you were using your technical terms".

I couldn't help but blush at his words.

His eyes flashed in anger "God, I wanted to kill Royce, just the way he was looking at you. I wanted to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat." He growled, this was so not the time but wow he looked hot.

I wanted to speak to him longer but the bell for lesson just rang, indicating that my moments of heaven were over.

"I've got to go baby, but make sure you come to Vic's party, okay?" he stole a soft kiss, leaving me before I could respond. I stood there dazed, tracing my fingers over my lips, where they still tingled from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Alice standing there, smirking, which made her dark chocolate orbs sparkle, her hair was pulled up into a pony and her short fringe fell onto her naturally pale skin, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella were the only ones that new about Emmet and I, they didn't judge me.

"Yep, were going partying tonight!" she looked at me apprehensively.

"I'm not sure Rose, it's not my thing" she looked down at her hands.

"Emmet invited me and you know I would only go if you went with me" I smiled at her.

"Go where?" I looked round to see Jasper standing there with Edward, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Victoria's party."

Jasper sighed heavily, running his fingers through his blonde mop of curls "Rose… I don't want Alice going to something like that."

"Jasper, I'm quite capable of going there myself."

"Well if you think I'm letting you ladies go by yourself, your very wrong." correction, wherever Alice goes, so does Jasper, that poor boy had it bad for her. If only know he had the guts to tell her, she obviously liked him to, but it seemed they were both to blind to see it. Secretly pining over each other.

Her eyes lit up at his statement "O… Okay."

"Well if Bitchtoria is throwing the party, it means Maria will be going and she will be dragging Bella along with her. So I'm definitely in." Edward smiled his signature smirk which made a lot of girls swoon in our school, being Emmet's brother he had to be good looking.

Yes, he was Emmet's brother, however he was the opposite; Where Emmet was loud and boisterous, Edward was more introvert. Edward was openly dating Bella, they started off when Maria felt that her younger sister was 'putting a downer' on her social life so forced her to spend time with Edward, who now couldn't be happier.

"Well this should interest…"

**Hope you like it, leave me a review :D with your thoughts on it!**


	2. Body shots and more

**I actually didn't think anyone would read it, but thank you :D Also Alice has long hair; it will all make sense as the story goes along.**

**I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter so: Don't own anything you recognise.**

I drove over to Alice's house where Jasper was also coming over to meet us. Bella said she would be meeting us there and Edward would be attending with Emmet. I walked into Alice's huge bedroom, where she stood in front of her mirror with a handful of outfits to try on.

She saw me through the mirror and spun on her heels squealing "Thank god you're here! Did you bring the dress?" she asked me, eyeing my bag to see its contents.

"Yes, but Alice? I don't think it's a good idea" I shrugged.

"Nonsense! When I'm done with you Emmet will be regretting keeping you a secret," I know it was not here intentions but her words hurt, I was never good enough for Emmet that was why he kept me a secret. His words had taunted me all day today 'Freak of nature'. "Okay, so lemme see the dress!"

I pulled the black dress out of the bag for her to inspect, "Go try it on" she pushed me towards her ensuite bathroom, I walked hastily over to the bathroom and slipped on the black form hugging dress which came just above my knees, I went to show Alice, to see if it looked okay.

She smiled, "Oh my... You look smoking".

I looked down abashed, trying my hardest to pull the last few inches of my dress down to cover my knees. "Are you sure? I don't think ... I shouldn't wear this." I told her pushing up my glasses, she frowned at my word. "Why not? You Rosalie Hale are gorgeous and your legs go on for mile so freaking show them!"

I couldn't help the smile on my face, "Well you have certainly changed your tune about going to this party..." I looked at her, smirking when she blushed.

"Yeah... well Jasper is going to be there so it can't be all that bad and I can't have him going there with that skank whore Maria, she has tried to get her hands on my sexy man since the first day he moved her from Texas!" she started ranting, it was no secret that Maria took an interest you could say in Jasper Whitlock, but he would always politely decline her offers. He only wanted one girl and she only wanted him, just getting them together was the problem. Alice walked over to draw pulling out a black pair of Mary Jane's "here, these should fit you... you would think Maria would stop dripping off him when he blatantly doesn't want her, god I hate her so much. She needs to go fuc-"

"I don't want to interrupt your rant; however shouldn't you be changing right now? Jasper or 'your sexy man' is about to arrive soon so shoo" I gently nudged her to her bathroom. Whilst she was in there, I curled my hair so it was in soft waves and applied a little lip tint. I didn't like wearing makeup; it was way out of my comfort zone. Hell this dress was already stepping over those boundaries, I was happily imbedded in discomfortville in this lots-a-leg dress, I kept my glasses on, as I didn't want to walk around semi-blind.

Alice finally stepped out in a demin skirt with a teal blouse and her hair fell bone straight past her shoulders -which she absolutely adored-, she finished her outfit off with a strappy pair of sandals adding a few inches onto her short height. We sat on her bed just talking about things, when there was a soft knock at the door, Alice shouted for whomever it was to come in and the door swung open to reveal Jasper, in a simple shirt and jeans combination.

"Well don't ya'll look lovely this evening" he winked at Alice, who giggled uncontrollably.

"Thanks Jazzy" she flushed under his stare and went to stand next to him, okay feeling like a third wheel. "We... yeah we should go" I pretended to look at my non-existent watch, smiling at them. Jasper cleared his throat "Uh, yes we should."

The drive to the party was silent but comfortable with Jaspers country music playing in the background. Once there, I stuck close to Alice and Jasper, clearly uncomfortable with where we were, Victoria's house was huge. There were people scattered everywhere, most of them drunk and making out whilst the others just sloshed around, some were even on the grass... one guy didn't look like he was breathing, okay that was a little scary but then one of his mates chucked a football at him; hitting his stomach causing him to sit up with an 'ooof!'.

Walking up to the house was daunting, the music was pumping loudly, I couldn't even make out the song it was just heavy bass. We finally made it into the hallway where people were cramped together like fish in a sardine tin. Drinks were being carelessly handled and dripping everywhere, the living room wasn't any better.

"I'm going to try and find Edward and Bella, see if they're about. You girls stay here, don't move, I'll be back" Jasper said, leaving Alice and I together in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, what'll it be?" asked Alice.

"We should really stay here and wait till Jazz get's back Ali" I didn't think the both of us splitting up would be a good idea, not at a disorderly party like this anyway.

Alice walked off, calling over her shoulder "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I had a bad feeling about this. I waited for Alice a while, but she didn't arrive I was about to start my own search for her when a tall dark haired boy came up to me, he smiled a friendly smile at me.

"Hey" he called over the music.

I looked down at my fiddling hands "Hi"

"You don't look like you are enjoying yourself" he laughed.

"Is it that obvious, that I'm not?" I asked him, he seemed nice enough, he stuck his hand out for me to shake "Garret" he told me.

"Rosalie, but Rose is just fine." I shook his hand a little apprehensively.

"So how do you know Victoria?"

"We go to school together, you?"

"She's my cousin"

"Oh, I'm sorry" he laughed at my joke, that's a good sign right?

He smirked at me, his eyes shining with mischief "Don't be! Who do you think came up with the name Bitchtoria?" he put his arm around me, but when he saw me looking troubled he moved his hand away telling me he wasn't trying to make a pass, it was just a friendly gesture and that his girlfriend Kate was around here somewhere. After that we fell into easy conversation, I would have stayed there talking to him for longer, but I really needed to find Alice.

_What's taking her so long?_

I walked around the house, could it pass for a house? More like mansion. In the kitchen I could hear chants, it sounded like 'Vic, Vic, Vic' but as I got closer I made the words out to be 'lick, lick, lick'.

_Licky Vicky _I giggled at my name for Victoria, I know it was immature but it was so true!

I softly nudged my way into the crowd surrounding the kitchen in the island, apologising after, there on the table lay 'Licky Vicky' clad in only a bikini, with a strip of salt just above her breast, and a lemon piece wedged in her mouth.

_Ewww body shots!_

I was about to retreat, when I saw who was going to take the shot next.

_Emmet._

He stood smiling lazily, his dimples as always looking adorable on him. He bent down about Victoria's breast where he looked up at her smirking, never breaking eye contact with her, then snaked his tongue out to run it along the line of salt. I felt my heart thumping in my chest, I should not be acting like this, it's only a body shot, there's many people doing it here. After he drank the shot and placed his lips onto hers to suck on the lemon.

_He just wants the lemon, he just wants the lemon! _

He pulled back grinning, spitting the lemon out, I sighed in relief but the he started to lean back into her.

_What? That's it, move on. Your turn is up! _I was mentally screaming at him to move on, when he placed his lips on hers and started kissing her, passionately; Bitchtoria leaned up on her elbows as he took hold of her shoulders sensually. I tried to look away, but I couldn't, it was as if I wanted to see them breaking my heart, he may as well of gotten a jackhammer and drilled a deep hole into my heart.

**Originally this was a long chapter but it got too long so I've had to cut it into two :D, tell me what you think please. **


	3. Pixie cut, anyone?

**I'm updating fast and I have no idea why :)**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

The audience cheered them both on.

My palm started to sweat and breathing came out laboured, the stinging in my eyes appeared and I knew I had to get away before I would turn into a hysterical mess and Victoria would just love that. My heart was aching in my chest, when I saw him look up and see me standing there. He pulled away from her cursing loudly as he made his way over to me. I quickly shoved my way through the crowd, however when they start to see tears in your eyes they tend to part like the red sea for you.

On my way out of the crowd I bumped into someone "Sorry!"

"Rose?" the voice asked confused.

I looked up to see Bella standing there, looking at me with a worried expression on her face, her brows furrowing a little "You saw that didn't you?" she asked, pulling me into a tight hug "C'mon let's get you cleaned up" she took hold of my hand pulling me out of the kitchen and upstairs. You would think a place this big would have one toilet downstairs but you would be mistaken.

She took me into what looked like an empty guest room and sat me on the bed "I'm sorry you had to see that" she told me, sitting next to me.

My voice wavered as I spoke "it's not your fault, he kissed her because he wanted to... it was his own actions. His own choice." I tried to blink away the tears, however they just wouldn't stop.

"If it's any conciliation he was stupid for doing that, not when he has someone as amazing as you" she smiled softly at me. I heard a soft knock at the door, when Bella went to go open it, letting in a guilty looking Emmet.

"I... err... I'll be outside. Waiting, _not _listening" she emphasised the 'not' bit, making me smile at her awkwardness, she left the room, leaving Emmet and I in this heavy atmosphere.

His lips had red lipstick smeared on them, I could feel the rage burning through my veins, and I bit the inside of my lip to stop myself from tearing up in front of him again.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress" he stepped forward reaching out to me, however I couldn't bare for him to touch after he had roamed his hands all over her.

"You have a bit of lipstick..." I gestured to his face; he vehemently wiped the makeup of his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It was just a kiss Rosalie." at his words, my wrath flared.

"_Just_ a kiss? You were all over each other, squeezing ... urgh it was disgusting!" I yelled.

"It was body shots, what did you expect?"

"No, no, no. No! Body shot's end when you took the lemon wedge out of her mouth, going back to her mouth was your own accord!"

"I don't get why you're so pissed, It's not like I didn't see you with Garret before batting your lashes" he cocked his eyebrow at me.

_How dare him!_

"How can you even say that to me? How can you make such accusations? I was just talking to him, not everything revolves around sex! We were conversing; it's what you do with your friends instead of jumping their bones!"

"We weren't jumping each other's bones, God, you're so frigid" I blanched at his words, he wanted sex?

"I... Rose... I didn't mean it!"

"It all comes down to sex with you, doesn't it? Well if that's what you want you can have her!" he tried to step closer to me, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Rosalie, please."

"Do not touch me." I moved past him making my way towards the door. My hand was on the door handle when I heard a blood curdling scream from one of the rooms. I slammed open the door to see Bella already outside the door, twisting the door knob but nothing was happening the door wouldn't budge.

"That sounded like-"

"Alice!" Jasper came sprinting up the stairs, his eyes wide with fear, Bella was now pounding at the door with fists turning bright red at the force.

"If it doesn't open up, I'm going to fucking break it down!" Jasper was not one to use such profanities; he was usually cool, calm and collected.

Finally the door lock opened and out stepped Maria and Sam –another jock- both smiling with malice in their eyes. Maria then stopped in front of Jasper running her fingers over his chest "Hey, Jasper" her lip gloss coated lips pulling up into a smirk, he simply pushed past her as we made our way into the room.

Alice sat in the middle of the floor, in a pool of _hair_.

Her hair had been slashed; her once beautiful dark long locks were now a short asymmetrical chopped bob which ended just above her ears, making her look like a little disorientated pixie.

_Maria, you bitch._

She sat knelt on the ground with her hair in her hands, her cheeks stained with tears, she sobbed violently as Jasper knelt down next to her wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and you could make out her words faintly.

"My hair, she cut my hair!" she sobbed into his shoulder; my heart went out to her. It was difficult seeing one of your eldest friends like this. I blinked back the tears, and then made my way over to her gently placing my hand on her shoulder. Jasper tried to shush her calmly, but she wasn't having any of it "Jazz, she cut it!" After a few minutes, she quieted down to soft whimpers.

"I'm so sorry." Bella whispered, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Alice furiously wiped at her eyes "It's your sister's fault Bella, not yours."

"I know but I can't help taking the blame, like you said, she is my sister. She won't get away with this, I promise Ali, she won't" a look of determination eclipsed Bella's usually peaceful face. Cautiously, I knelt down next to Alice "Can you tell us what happened?"

She took a deep breath before answering "I went to get drinks, in the kitchen was Sam and he passed me one but it didn't taste right, so I you know ditched it but my head started to hurt so I came upstairs. Then before I knew it Sam had hold of me and Maria was cutting away at my hair talking about finally getting you." She looked up at Jasper, her eyes filling with tears once again. God, I wanted to kill Maria, I could feel myself heat up and the mere thought of her. She would not get away with this; I would make sure of it.

"She could never have me." He reassured her, tightening his hold on her.

"But I look hideous" Alice commented, hiding her face in Jaspers chest.

"I still think you look gorgeous" retorted Jazz, making me smile at him.

Her eyes widened at his words "Really?"

"Uh hm." He nodded, "now let's get you home, beautiful... I'm going to lift you, okay?" he gently kissed her on her cheek before helping her up, as we made our way out of the room, Emmet stayed back waiting for me leave.

He tried to encounter me again, "Rose... I"

"Emmet enough. I've had enough of your friends for one day. Please." Then I left him there, it felt like I was leaving my heart back and I was just the hallow empty shell walking away from it.

**Emmet deserved that, Wow Maria is such a b*tch, someone needs to sort her out and quick... aww how cute was Jasper?**

**Tell me what you think, by leaving a review :D**


	4. Super powers and mosquitoes

**I apologise profusely for the delay! That will change from now on!**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

For the next couple of days I cut off all communication with Emmett; any time he tried to call I would put my phone on voicemail, I didn't even bother reading his texts, what was the point? Every time I saw him in the hallway at school I would just turn back the way I came. I couldn't bare being in his presence. It hurt too much, after what he had called me.

I was sitting next to my partner in History, Angela Weber. She was a really nice girl, she didn't know about Emmet and me but I knew I could tell her if I wanted to as she was one of the rare people in this town that you could tell a secret to and be confident that they wouldn't blather to anyone else.

"Hey, Angela. How are you?" I asked, trying to get my mind off Emmet.

"I'm okay, how are you, Rose?" she asked, smiling softly.

"I'm good, anyway how are things with Ben? I heard he asked you out last week." I cocked my eye brow at her; Angela had crushed on Ben Cheney since I have known her. She was afraid to pursuit him, thinking he was too good for her, which was ridiculous anyone with half a brain cell could tell he liked her just as much.

Angela just blushed heavily, blood pooling at her cheeks. She smiled shyly "He-he is very sweet..."

"And?" I prompted.

"He kissed me yesterday." She looked up meeting my stare.

Throughout the whole of the History lesson we spoke about things, it was always like this with Angela. Once History has ended we all went to break where I saw Alice who had amended her haircut over the weekend, she was now styling a very cute pixie cute. It was as if having hair cut didn't faze her, however there would be a moment where she would nonchalantly run her fingers through her and get this dazed look eclipsing her features.

It was moments like this that I knew it did hurt her and she just put on a brave face for all of us. Jasper was sat next to her, kissing her temple, telling her how good she looked. Ever since the incident, they had become an unofficial couple. He spent every moment he could with her and she basked in his presence.

"Hi, Rosalie." She smirked at me.

"Pixie. Cowboy." I nodded in acknowledgment to Alice and jasper. Jasper chuckled and Alice just pouted at the name calling.

"Moving on from the derogatory reference to my height and frame, Mrs Greaves wants to see you before break ends; she said something about wanting to talk over your work or something. You should go." She told me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"God, what does she want?"

"Err, I don't know. I can't see the future, though how cool would that be?" she asked, looking at Jasper for confirmation.

"Very cool." He agreed, nodding his head vehemently. "Hey, if you get to see the future then I want a cool power to, what could be my power?" He looked down at her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Alice clapped excitedly, "Oh! I know! You could manipulate people's emotions."

Jaspers expression contorted a little, "that's a bit of a crappie power Ali."

"No. No it's not because that way you came make me..." she whispered the last part in his ear, causing Jasper to blush and cough uncomfortably whilst Alice just giggled uncontrollably.

"On that note, I'm going to leave." I told them as I turned to leave, seeing Bella walking our way. I walked back through the empty hallways wondering what Mrs Greaves would want to talk about. I was a straight A student, I had never got detention in my life.

As I was making my way towards her class, I saw Emmett standing against a locker near her room. He must have heard my shoes tapping against the floor as he looked with a small smile playing against his lips.

I looked away from his stare trying to walk past him but he gripped my wrist, "Rose. Please?"

"Let go." I tried to yank my hand free but it was a fruitless attempt.

"Just listen to me."

"I can't, Mrs Greaves is waiting for me."

"She isn't." He told me.

My brows knitted together in confusion, "How would you know?"

"Because I'm the one who got Alice to tell you that, I knew you wouldn't come otherwise. I just want to talk to you."

"You got her to lie to me?" my voice rose, I could feel myself brimming with anger.

_I didn't want to speak to him, he doesn't get that it hurts._

"Baby, I miss you." Emmett dipped his head to look into my eyes; I could see the desperation in them.

"Yeah well, why don't you go spend more time with 'Licky Vicky', I'm sure she would be happy to help you if you're bored. Great entertainment. Just get her to lick more stuff off of you!"

"Licky Vicky? _Really_, Rose?" he looked at me, his mouth twitching at the sides, giving away the fact he wanted to laugh.

"Don't look at me like that; she has been called worse by others."

"Please give me an example."

"A mosquito." I told him seriously.

He chuckled at this, "How is that worse?"

"Well someone said she was like a mosquito, you had to slap her to get her to stop sucking." I giggled, a blush rising to my cheeks.

Emmett guffawed loudly at this; bending over a little, slapping his knee in the process. "Fuck, I've missed you so much. I just wanted to hear you voice, c'mon." I let him drag me along to an empty class room.

As he shut the door, he pressed me against it; locking it behind him. He pressed his hips against mine, causing friction which felt blissful. Emmett bent down to brush his lips against mine; he placed his big hands on my hips gently squeezing them. His tongue brushed against my lips, asking me for permission to which I happily obliged. I met his tongue with my own, letting out a soft yet hungry moan; he pulled back a little working his way down to my jaw.

I was breathing heavy, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm still angry at you; you are not off the hook yet!" I told him, trying to keep my facade of being angry.

"As long as I've got you, I really don't care." He laughed lightly, blowing softly against my neck.

**Was Rose to easy on Emmett? I think so lol**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought :D**


	5. Wax strips and malls

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :D**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine.**

"It's not going to hurt." Promised Alice as she pressed the wax strips on my leg.

"Why can't I just shave?" I tried to reason but she had already stuck it to my leg, ready to pull it off.

"Because, shaving makes your legs feel prickly and when you and Emmett finally get your freak on we want him to feel smooth legs not a fricken cactus prick." She said, clearly exasperated with me.

I looked over at Bella, "Is she like this with you?" she just nodded sadly.

"Anyway, this is my make over!" whined Alice like a petulant child.

"I thought it was mine." I said.

"Yeah, _yours_ but I'm the one giving it."

"It's not the only thing you give." We both looked over at Bella shocked that she had just said that, she blushed under out scrutiny and apologised straight after.

"No. No. I like it, make sure you're showing Edward this feisty side to you." Smirked Alice.

"Thanks?" Bella replied, unsure if that was a compliment.

"Right, let's get this over and done with. One. Two." She pulled the wax strip causing me to scream horrendously.

"You said you were going to count to three!"

Alice smiled innocently at me "I know, but I couldn't risk having you move away so I just did it at two." After a whole box of wax strips we were finally done, my pale legs were bright red with tiny little red spots dotted around. "Have a feel." Alice told me, and so I did.

"Oh my god, it's like rubbing silk, so smooth!" I couldn't help but be grateful to Alice who had forced me to wax my legs, "Bella come here have a feel."

Once we had the waxed each other's legs, Alice couldn't miss an opportunity to go shopping so we found ourselves in the mall looking for dresses.

Bella looked up from the row of dresses she was looking at "Hey, Alice? What are we looking at dresses for?"

Alice was too engrossed in the garments to look up, "Hmm? I don't know. We have prom coming up soon but I was thinking we find dresses for that closer to the time."

"Edward and I were thinking about ditching prom and just spending it together." Bella blushed.

"Err no. You are coming to prom and don't think about trying to skive off with Emmett, Rose. Just because you guys are back together doesn't mean you get the night off. Prom is for all of us to be together and to spend with each other creating memories."

I rolled my eyes at Alice's speech, "God that was sappy."

"Shut up!" she shoved me hard in the shoulder causing us to receive weird looks from other customers, "I got that from a birthday card." She looked around a few more isles before she came up to me thrusting some clothes; she pushed me into an empty changing room to try them on. A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door, I opened it a little. "Here are some shoes to match your outfit."

I stood in front of the full length mirror staring at my reflection; I had on grey suede peep toe heels with light blue skinny jeans. I had on a simple black top with a grey demin blazer to finish it off. The clothes were fitted, something I wasn't used to. My hair was wrapped up in a scruffy bun with a few strands falling at the front door, whilst I pushed my glasses higher up my nose.

"Let us have look, Rose." Alice banged on my door. I took in a deep breath before opening the door to her, showing her my attire. Bella was stood next to her and she gasped loudly.

"I look that bad?" I was about the shut the door quickly, when Alice stopped me.

"Don't think so. You have a body to die for, why is this not on show more often? Bitchtoria would be so jealous; this is your outfit for tomorrow!"

"Yay." I deadpanned.

"Now, we need to get you some contacts!"

_Oh the joys..._

~O~

Alice had come over to help me prep in the morning, I was nervous going into school dressed so... so differently. I felt out of my element, what if people thought I was trying to hard?

_Trying to be something that I wasn't?_

Alice brought me little hoop earrings, and a thin white scarf for me to just throw over my shoulders. She curled my hair in soft curls, letting it fall around me, "I don't like having it open Alice."

"I put hard effort into this; you are not going to mess it up by tying it up. I refuse to let you do that Rosalie."

"Fine." I said, dejectedly.

I got out of Alice's car in the school's parking lot, once Alice was out she ran over to Jasper wrapping her arms around his neck; pulling him down for a kiss. He took hold of her by her waist, holding her against his body.

I drew in some deep breaths trying to calm my nerves before I did anything hasty like get back into her car and stay there for the rest of the day. "Rose, come on!" Alice called from across the lot, smiling brightly at me. A little too brightly, if you asked me.

"You look lovely Rosalie." Jasper drawled, tipping his imaginary hat at me.

"Thanks Jasper."

Alice squealed loudly, "Come on, let's go." She pulled Jasper along with her in front of me.

"Wait," I called, trying to buy myself some more time. "What about Edward and Bella... err shouldn't we wait for them?"

I was nervous about seeing Emmett.

_Would _he_ like my new look?_

_He would think I was being stupid, way out of my league. What if he thought I was trying to compete against Victoria? What if he laughs at my fruitless attempts? I could never accomplish her beauty._

"Stop stalling, everything's going to be fine."

"Okay. Okay."

I walked into to school building trying to ignore everyone's stares and whispers. Everything was going fine till I heard one voice.

"_Rosalie?" _

**So, what did you guys think? Personally, I don't think it was that good.**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	6. A little fun

**Thanks you, the reviews mean a lot!**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Emmett for Valentine's day.**

Alice and Jasper had both walked in ahead of me.

"_Rosalie?"_

I looked around to see Emmett standing there leaning against a locker with Victoria and Royce by his side. Emmett looked at me, his mouth parted whilst Royce was smirking and Victoria looked at me in disgust as usual. Not worth wasting her precious time.

Emmett looked incredible as always with his arms crossed, the muscles in his arms became more defined and prominent.

"Emmett." I looked at him, I just wanted him to walk up to me and embrace me. Just to acknowledge me in front of everyone.

Then _she _spoke "And Victoria, now that we know each other's name move the fuck along." I looked over at Emmett waiting for his reaction.

_Is he going to stand up for me? Does he even care about me? _

"Stop looking at him, he really doesn't give a fuck. Just because you sorted your virgin self out doesn't make you look any better." She stepped closer to me as if to look intimidating, "You will always be the freak."

I kept my eyes locked on Emmet but nothing happened, he didn't utter a single word for me, it was as if he was scared. Scared to stick up for me, the girl who is supposedly the love of his life. Scared to show his peers that he has feelings for the nerdy girl. Scared.

"Who died and made you Queen Icky Vicky?" I looked up at Demetri, I had spoken to him a few times before, and he was in a couple of my classes.

He was tall, blonde, lean and Italian; when he spoke you could hear slight traces of his accent. He had moved here many years back with his parents and little sister Jane. Whenever I spoke to him in lesson he was always genuinely nice, he hadn't dated anyone since his girlfriend left 2 years ago. Girls –including Victoria- had tried many times to catch his attention but he just didn't seem interested.

I looked up at him smiling; he looked as if he was just a little shorter than Emmett however he still easily towered over my 5 ft 7 frame.

"Oh, Demetri." Victoria purred, pulling her short higher up her waist and her shirt down to show her ample of cleavage. "I didn't see you there."

Demetri pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist "Maybe that's because you were blinded by this beauty, right here." I blushed by his side, looking over at Emmett to see him breathing heavily.

"Yeah, beauty. Sure." Victoria wasn't convincing anyone with her comment, it oozed disdain.

Demetri waved off the others as he spoke, "Anyway where were you heading Rose? Before these lot rudely disrupted you."

"We had a bit of time before period one starts so I was just going to sit in the canteen until then," Feeling bold; I asked "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." He smiled, taking hold of my hand in his cool ones.

We both turned and walked away from the three, I wanted to look back to see Emmett's reaction but I didn't. If he was able to act as if he had no care in the world then surely I could to. It hurt to walk away from him, it really did. There was this dull aching pain in my chest, it felt like my breathing was coming in short gasps and my hands felt like they were starting to sweat.

I sat at my usual table with Angela, Alice, Jasper and Edward; they all happily acknowledged Demetri as if he was already part of the group. "Where is Bella?" I asked Edward.

"She is going to be late, something about Maria holding her up." He rolled his eyes.

Demetri pulled me closer to his side and whispered in my ear "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

I shook my head no, whilst blushing from his question.

"That would be fine but there is a certain Cullen sitting across the room, glaring a whole in me. Don't look too fast." I slowly looked up to see Emmett sat with Victoria, Royce and a few others. He looked annoyed as Royce spoke animatedly at him, his eyes never leaving our table.

"See what I mean?" I nodded, looking down embarrassed. "How about we give him something to glare about?" I looked up at him confused, when he pushed some of my hair behind my ear so it was out of my way then laced his fingers with mine on top of table in clear view for everyone.

I looked up everyone on our table to see them smirking at me, like this was normal.

"He is fuming now." I looked up to see Emmett's eyes had turned into slits, his jaw was locked yet Royce still was talking to him not noticing. I giggled at the thought of a jealous, he never acted out of line for me before, would he now? It was okay for him to go gallivanting off with Victoria when he felt like it, licking body shots off of her however when another male showed the tiniest bit of interest in me he got angry?

"He does not look happy." I whispered back, humouring him by playing with short hairs on the back of his neck.

"Want to push him off the edge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me; is it okay if I take this beautiful young lady away from you for a while?" Demetri asked, looking around the table.

There was a murmur of agreements along the table.

Demetri kept hold of my hand as we both sprinted out of the canteen into the deserted hallway. He pressed me against a locker, I could feel his body heat through my jacket, his hands set nicely on my hips and he placed soft kisses under my ear.

"You really are too good for him you know." His kisses became more heated as his lips trailed along my jaw to my mouth. I opened my mouth a little attentively meeting his tongue with my own. I heard steps but I couldn't care because he wasn't like Emmett, he didn't care what other thought, he liked me for who I was. At that moment I felt happy and I didn't feel as if I had to put on this facade, I felt content.

One minute Demetri was pressed against me, the next I felt the cold air replacing his body heat.

"What the fuck do you think you're _doing _with her?

**I enjoyed writing this, please tell me what you think – I like to know what's going on in that mind of yours. **

**Isn't Demetri really cute?**


	7. Leaving

**Enjoy… oh sorry for the mistakes, I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"What the fuck do you think you're _doing _with her?" Emmett literally growled. He pushed Demetri up against the lockers making the halls thunder with the sound. Demetri facial features contorted into a grimace but only for a second before he composed his features.

"Stop." I demanded angrily, however Emmett seemed ignorant of that fact and punched Demetri in the face giving him a split lip. A bit of blood trickled down to his chin.

Demetri composed himself and shoved Emmett back punching him in the eye, "she is too fucking good for you. You can't even be seen with her without being ashamed! She needs to be with someone who treats her the way she is supposed to be treated. Someone who wants her for who she is, you're just a fucking coward."

Emmett staggered back a little, a little taken back from Demetri's outburst, come to think of it so was I a little. I didn't know he felt so –so strongly about me.

"Fuck you man." Emmett jumped him making them both land on the floor.

"Why does she need to come to me then to feel loved?" When Demetri said this Emmett's hold on him faltered a little. This gave Demetri time to pull away from him; he leant against the lockers trying to catch his breath.

Emmett took his time getting up of the floor; he had a light purple bruise under his eyes on his cheekbone. His jaw was locked, his chest was heaving and he steadied his breathing. I hate to admit it but he looked hot... in a bad boy kind of way.

I heard the doors open at the end of the hallway to see Edward striding through with a frown. He stood next to me, looking at the two bruised boys in front of him "are you okay?" he looked at me in concern.

I nodded numbly, unable to form coherent thoughts. Demetri straightened his clothes out and smiled softly whilst walking up to me, he placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later Rose." He said walking away whilst nodding in acknowledging him. I heard Emmett scoff from a few feet away from us.

Once Demetri had left, Edward walked over to Emmett, "Are you okay, bro? What happened?"

"Nothing, just that dick Demetri who thinks he can kiss my girl and actually get away it." Emmett answered incredulously. He looked over at me taking in my appearance "Err, Edward, can you give us some time?"

Edward nodded vehemently before leaving.

When Edward was out of sight Emmett stood in front of me, rubbing my arms softly. "How are you doing, baby?"

I couldn't reply to him I just looked at him dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think, I mean he was fiercely protective, smart, handsome... mine. Why couldn't he see that I wanted the world to know that he was mine? I wanted to show the world that someone as mundane as me could receive something as amazing as him. I wasn't committing a sin, I was just in love with him but people just couldn't let that go because of our social statuses.

"He-he didn't mean it, did he?"

"What?" I looked at him perplexed.

"That you went to him because you didn't feel loved. You wouldn't." He asked, his eyes searching for answers in my own.

"I don't know."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head at me.

"I don't know Emmett; I just need time to myself." I walked away from him but before I could get far as Emmett laced his fingers through mine restricting me to go any further.

"You can't just leave me with that Rosalie. You went to fucking Demetri; you know he is a right dick." Emmett seethed at me, his eyes narrowing.

I could feel my anger boiling at this point; he wanted to talk about Demetri whilst he wasn't there to defend himself. I know Emmett didn't particularly like him but I never understood why. Demetri had been nothing but nice to me, even before Emmett came into my life.

"No, Emmett, I don't know because he was there for me."

"So? I'm there for you when you want me." _Was he being serious? _

"Emmett, I'm there when no else is. I'm there when you're not ashamed to have me with you. When Victoria isn't lingering you like a shadow. I'm there when you want to kiss me in secret so no one else is able to see us. You have no idea how that makes me feel, the fact that I can't be with you when someone is there, I can't even touch you without getting odd looks because you have made it like that. Demetri didn't care about that; he was not bothered about how others saw me. It's – it's as if you're ashamed of me. Be honest, are you ashamed of me?" My eyes stung with unshed tears.

"God, baby. No. How can you think that?"

"You hate to be seen with me a-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the tears I tried to keep at bay came rushing down. I tried to wipe them away but Emmett beat me to it.

"Shhhh, I could never be ashamed of you. Have you seen yourself? Fuck when you walked into the school today I wanted to slaughter anyone that looked at you. You looked gorgeous, I wanted to take you right there right then." I blushed heavily at his words, "When Demetri was so close to you... I'm so sorry baby. I just flipped, It killed me to see him like that with you; you're mine."

_He didn't want me with someone else yet he couldn't even go out with me in public._

My voice hitched when I spoke, "I c-can't do this anymore baby."

"What do you mean Rose?" he asked hesitantly.

I gently removed his hands from my face, holding them in my hands. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my erratic nerves; my heart was aching in my chest.

"I mean this sneaking around. Watching Victoria throwing herself at you it hurts so badly, I don't think my heart can take it anymore."

"Rose, no." I looked into his beautiful eyes to see them glaze over. Just looking at him like that felt like my heart was cracking into pieces. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, but until you know for sure you want to be with me I think we should stay apart." I kissed him on his lips, his soft lips. Emmett's tongue brushed against my own, my breath hitched making me cry out into his mouth. I had to pull away otherwise I wouldn't be able to go through with this.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." I whispered against his lips, I turned on my heels running away from him. I was hallowing because the person who had hold of my heart was left behind.

There was nothing left to me without him.

**I thought this came out okay... please leave your thoughts.**

**Was it sad enough? Not really? **


	8. Hush Hush

**Thanks for the reviews guys; it means so much to me. Some of you guys wanted some Bella and Edward so I tried to get some of that in for you... Bella isn't my favourite character to be honest, so I tried.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognisable.**

It had been days since I last spoke to Emmett, I never returned his missed call or texts. If I did such a thing I knew I would cave and I just couldn't do that. In school I would dodge any encounters with him, any time I would see him I would just turn the opposite direction, my heart yearned to be whole again but I just couldn't give in. I didn't know what hurt more, being away from him or being with him in secrecy. It wasn't that hard in school anyway, people never knew we were together so what difference would it make to them now?

I asked Edward how he was holding up and his reply was the same; that he was a mess without me. I guess he would get over it though, then he could have a perfect relationship with Victoria and they would stay together being high school sweethearts. As long as he was happy then I could be happy for him.

_Couldn't I?_

I was walking through the narrow school hallways when Jessica Stanley walked up to me, "Hey, Rosalie." She sneered as if my name was disgusting. I really wasn't in the mood for her vile personality today, my head was on fire and I just didn't want to be dealing with her.

I put on a bright fake smile – a little too bright if you asked me however the likes of Jessica Stanley would be ignorant of that fact. "Yes, Jessica?"

"Did you hear the news?" _What? She spoke to me to spread gossip. How low have I stooped, worthy of Jessica's gossip. _

I shuddered at that horrific thought.

"Hi, Rose." I looked to see Angela walking over to me, coming to rescue me. Angela was too nice to be hanging out with people like Jessica; she knew how much I detested her company. I smiled thankfully at her whilst she just nodded in acknowledgment. "Jess, we will be late for Biology, we should get going." She pulled softly at her arm but Jessica just shook her off.

"Wait, Ange. Did you hear about Emmett and Victoria?"

My curiosity peaked at this, "W-what do you mean?"

"They are finally a couple, they are officially the 'It' couple." She squealed in delight, I wanted to punch her right in the face. She always looked up to Victoria as if she was someone who should be idolised; Jessica was just a cheap tackier version.

And Victoria was cheap, so what does that make Jessica?

"Who told you that shit, Jessica?"

"Well, Lauren did. She said she saw them."

_He would never do that to me._

"You are telling me this because Lauren Mallory told you this? Wow, this is just hardcore evidence you have there." I moved her out of my way as I left them both.

"What got stuck up her ass?" I heard Jessica say to Angela, I stopped mid stride.

Just as expected Angela spoke up, "Jessica, don't be so rude."

I turned on my heel, "Yes, Jessica, don't be so rude before I rip out those extensions, don't want that now do we?" I asked cocking my eye brow at her.

I heard laughter from the end of the hallway; I looked up instantly to see Emmett walking down his head was bowed and I could faintly make out the frown which seemed to be set on his lips the past few days. My heart fluttered in my chest like a caged bird, I wanted to run up to him and kiss him badly. Then from behind him Victoria came out with Royce, they were both sharing a joke when she linked her fingers into Emmett's and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

_They can't be... he wouldn't do this to me._

She snuggled deeper into his body as they walked, confirming my worst fears. My breath came out in short raps as I took in the scene before me, I couldn't do it so I turned and ran as fast as I could to the nearest exit.

As I made my way out, I saw Edward and Bella walking together hand in hand smiling. My exit alerted them as they both made their way over to me.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"H-he is with Victoria?" I looked at her pleading with my eyes for her to answer my cousin.

"Rose, no. He wouldn't do that to you, you mean too much him." Edward soothed rubbing his hand softly on my shoulder.

"Our lessons have finished for the day so do you want to come shopping with us? It would do you some good." Bella asked me.

I nodded softly, anywhere to get away from them.

Edward drove us to Port Angeles as I carpooled with Alice in the morning. We walked around for a little while, Bella wanted to visit a book store so we went inside with her.

"Oh my gosh, they have 'Silence'!" she squealed happily running over to a hardback book with a silver cover and an angel on it with black wings.

"Silence?" Edward asked, his lips turning into a smirk at his girlfriends antics.

"Yes, it's the third book from the 'Hush Hush' series, they are amazing and the main character Patch Cipriano is absolutely dream worthy. I love him!"

"Oh you love him? Do you?" Edward pouted.

"Yes, he is so sexy and just so..." she sighed dreamily.

"I can be sexy!" Edward protested, making me giggle at the way he stomped his foot like a petulant child.

"I'm sure you can. If you put your mind to it, but don't strain yourself baby." I burst out laughing at that.

"Oh I can..." Edward whispered giving her what I'm sure was bedroom eyes. "Want me to show you?" He tried to grab hold of her but she dodged out of his way. "What kind of name is Patch, anyway? Which kind of 17 year old is called Patch?"

"The same kind of 17 year old that is called Edward." She smirked at him. I guess she was taking Alice's advice on being feisty.

"Touché." He smiled pulling her into a kiss in the middle of the store.

I cleared my throat a little uncomfortably; a little girl was watching them for the children's section with her mouth agape. I stage whispered to them "Guys, this is like porn to the little child. Stop. Stop!" I clapped loudly.

The next couple of hours were spent like this until they finally called it a night and dropped me off at my house. I waved them off at the end of my driveway and then turned to walk up my porch steps my footing faltered when I saw who was sat there waiting for me.

"Royce?"

**Anyone read 'Hush Hush'? I love them and Patch... *sigh***

**I hope you enjoyed it, leave me your thoughts!**


	9. I'm hurt

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys, you're the reason I updated so soon! You anonymous reviewers, make an account so I can reply to you guys... sorry for mistakes.**

**Just to clear up, Edward is Emmett's brother :D**

***Warning* some readers may find this chapter a little disturbing but I tried to cut a lot out for you.**

**Disclaimer: not mine... I wish Emmett was though ;)**

"Royce?"

He was sat there waiting for me on the porch swing; he smirked at me as if I wanted to see him here. Like he was one of my friends. Which of course he was not, he tormented me as much as Victoria and he was a horrible person in general. Royce was notoriously known for his heartbreaking ways; he would take girls out and drop them as if they were an old tissue he had found in his coat pocket.

"Hey, Rosalie. How you doing?" Royce asked me.

"Good." Well I wasn't but I wouldn't tell him that, he would just use it as ammunition against me.

"What happened today, I heard something happened in the halls with that boy of your. Demetri, is it? The Italian one, right?"

"Yes, but he isn't my boy or whatever. We're just friends and anyway it's not any of your business." I tried to dismiss him by making my way to the front door with my keys in hand.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Said Royce whilst coming up close behind me, sending unpleasant shiver down my spine. I always had an off feeling about it. "Are you not going to invite me in?"

He walked in before I was able to shut the door in his face, "my parents will be back soon, you really need to leave." I told even though it was a lie, they were away visiting my aunt Carmen and her husband in Alaska. They were not due back for a few days yet but I couldn't let Royce now about that. His presence set me on edge.

I walked him through the hallway, into the main living room.

"Don't worry, I won't stay long." Replied Royce, making himself comfortable on my sofa.

_Be polite Rose. Be polite, no matter how much of a prick he is, be nice._

"Err, so you want a drink or something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Nope, just come here and sit. I want to tell you something." He said patting the seat next to him.

Instead I took the seat from across him, on the single seat next to the phone, trying to keep my distance from him. "So speak."

"The thing is Rosalie," he said my name with a sneer, "I know about you and my good friend Emmett."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face but quickly tried to compose myself, he moved down the sofa closer to me.

_So what if he knows, there is nothing going now. It's in the past. _

"You see, I've known for quite some time now and what I can't seem to understand is why he would let such a pretty thing slip through his fingers." He reached up, slowly running his palm against my pink warm cheek. "If was him, I'd mark you forever so everyone knew you were mine." I moved away from his freezing cold fingers, the contrast horrible against my skin.

I wanted him to leave, leave me to my thoughts. If he knew, who else knew about us? Did Emmett tell him? Of course not, he's too ashamed of me. I was ready to tell Royce to leave but before I knew it he was on me. His lips on mine, his hands reaching up to message my breasts through my shirt. My first instinct was to push him off, ask him what the hell he thinks he was doing. I tried to push him off but my attempts were fruitless, he had me secure in the sofa.

"Get off me!" I murmured against his lips but he kept applying pressure to me, when he didn't move the fear started to consume me. "My parents! They're coming back."

"Don't worry my sweet Rose, this will not be long." He said, moving his hands to my jeans, feeling me.

I felt sick at that moment, I wanted Emmett so bad. I tried to reach over and grab the house phone however Royce picked it from my fingers throwing it out of my reach. There was nothing I could do. He urgently pulled my jeans down, I fought him. I fought him hard. I got a good punch in his jaw and busted his lip up but it didn't stop him. He thrust against me, back and forth whispering my name a few times. He even told me how much better I was than Victoria.

It was my first time and it hurt, it hurt so much. I cried out for Emmett but this only seemed to spur him on as if this was amusing to him. My body was weak and sore and I just wanted Emmett.

_Where was he? I want him. Emmett I want you. Emmett._

Once he was finished with me, he kissed me on my lips, pushing his tongue through. "Thanks for the quickie, a bit tight at first but I seemed to loosen you up." He smirked at me.

"Fuck you." I spat as he belted his jeans up and I covered myself up.

"We should do this again." And with that he left through the front door.

I stayed like that for hours or maybe it was minutes. My body ached and I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't. After a while I broke down in tears, I couldn't even get up to get a tissue for my blubbering mess. As the seconds past, I knew I had to get myself checked out. I was numb and I just wanted death to consume me, take me. I didn't want to live if it was like this. Emmett, I wanted to ring him. Call him and tell him to come after me, I just wanted him. If I didn't tell him to leave me alone, he would probably be here with me instead of Royce...

I mindlessly walked towards my car and drove towards 'Forks General.' I slowly brushed my hands against my hair, pulling it into ponytail; I would always keep a few spare in my car just in case. I walked into the hospital entrance seeing an older woman walking towards me she didn't look very old. She had a cute heart shaped face and chestnut tresses which framed her face beautifully. I noticed she wasn't wearing any scrubs, just her own pencil skirt and purple shirt.

She smiled gently at me, "how can I help you, dear?"

I looked at her name tag pinned on to her pretty purple shirt. I could tell her, she seemed nice enough, not liking those gossiping nurses.

"Esme, I need your help. I was raped."

**Ohhh Esme is here! Poor Rosalie, I hated doing that to her, she is my favourite character but I just had to. Sorry!**

**Also I was wondering if you guys could check out my new story called 'Escort my heart', it's a Angela/Edward fanfic :D**

**Tell me what you think!**


	10. Guardian Angel

**Thank you lovely people so much for the support :) sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

"Oh. Dear." Esme pulled me into a warm embrace before I could even comprehend what was happening. My head was sore and my body had a throbbing ache, I happily accepted her hug. It was comforting for me, I knew at that moment she was genuinely a sweet compassionate woman. Something about her felt so familiar to me.

I tried to stop myself from crying, I didn't want her to think I was weak and stupid. However my effort was fruitless as I burst into tears ruining her lovely purple shirt, "Come on Hun, let me just take you somewhere to freshen up." After steering me through the hallways she found me an empty room and told me to hang on whilst she went to get something. I was sitting in the white room on the hospital bed for no longer than five minutes when Esme walked in again and sat on the bed next to me, taking one of my hands in her own.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"R-Rosalie Hale b-but people call me Rose." I hiccupped out.

_Emmett called me Rose; he would call me Rosalie if he was annoyed with me, which happened to be a lot lately. _I thought but I didn't tell Esme that.

"Hmm, Rosalie. Such a beautiful name." Rosalie whispered whilst she softly ran her fingers through my hair smoothing it down like a caring mother. "Now, Rosalie, I've called my husband to take a look at you. Don't be alarmed, he is just going to run some tests to make sure that everything is okay. He is a doctor at this hospital, Dr. Cullen." She beamed at me as she said his name. She left to talk to someone outside, she than re-entered with a handsome blonde doctor.

"Hello Rosalie, my name is Dr. Cullen. My wife told me what happened and so I need to run some tests, okay?" he asked me gently.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded to him instead. Esme left the room after giving me a reassuring smile, which helped relieve my nerves a little.

Dr. Cullen helped me lie down on the bed as he ran some test on me, it took a good 45 minutes till he was done making sure there no internal damage to my body and that I couldn't get pregnant. Some of the test results wouldn't be back till the morning so Dr. Cullen signed me into the room.

He tried to coax me into informing the police about what had happened but I told him that I didn't want anyone knowing about this and just wanted to move on, which he seemed to accept.

After he had carried out his tests, he told me to get some sleep as it was getting late. I lied in bed that night shaking and it was not from the cold. The lights on the ward had been switched off for the other patients, my room had a personal lamp in it but I had no strength left in me to turn it on.

I tried to sleep but I was tossing and turning, the fear in me consuming my thoughts. My heart was beating like it was ready to burst out of my chest. I was cold but all of a sudden the room temperature seemed to increase drastically. My palms were sweating so I tried to wipe them on my off green blanket but it didn't help as they would get sticky all over again.

I was afraid. Afraid that if I closed my eyes I would see _him. _I didn't want to see him again, relive it. There was a constant pain in my lower abdomen a reminder of the night. I just wanted to shut my thoughts off, forget the night but I was afraid that I'd wake up and find _him _there looking at me. On top of me. I wanted to be wrapped in Emmett's arms, his big soft, inviting arms. Arms that made me feel so loved and invincible when I was in them. I reached over to the little table beside the bed and plucked my mobile from it. I scrolled over Emmett's number, wanting to call him but I couldn't. I couldn't tell him.

I shut off my phone, slamming it down on the table to turn. My eyes were stinging as I turned into the pillow, I couldn't help it, and my body felt like it was giving up. I cried and cried until I was too exhausted to cry anymore and fell asleep whilst the tears dried on my face.

The bright light burst into my room at 6.30 am, bouncing off the white walls making me cringe from the brightness. I lay in bed unable to complete coherent thoughts, I wasn't sure how much time past until I heard a soft tentative knock on the door. I checked the time on my phone to see that it was 10 am now.

"Rosalie?" Esme called as she peaked her head in.

"Hi." I pulled myself up on the bed so she could sit at the foot of it.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked me softly.

I tried to smile and answer "Fine." But I don't think she believed me, "Dr. Cullen was really nice to me."

She smiled, her eyes lightening up as I mentioned her husband. "He really is a sweetheart. You know I met him at this very hospital when he was an intern." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and he helped me through so much, he was my guardian angel."

"Is that why you help out at the hospital to be closer to Dr. Cullen?" I asked her.

Her smile faltered a little but only for a second if I wasn't watching her so intently I'm sure I would have missed it. "In a way, yes, I always feel safe in his presence not matter where I am but... Well you see Rosalie; I was mistreated and violated when I was your age to." I couldn't believe that Esme had been raped, she was such a lovely woman, and my heart ached for her. She took my hands in hers as she spoke, "His name was Charles and I thought he was great until one night he hurt me, I came into the hospital looking for help. I felt useless and used, I thought no one could want me after what had happened to me."

She looked up at me, her eyes moist from unshed tears, "That was until I met Carlisle; I soon found out that I was pregnant and I knew I had to keep the child, Carlisle was very supportive of me. He was their holding my hand through every doctor's appointments; he was the one who brought me food when I had severe midnight cravings. He held my hand when I thought I was going into labour but really I had Braxton hicks' contractions." Esme giggled at the thought, "When I was four months pregnant, Carlisle proposed to me, he made me feel desirable again, you know?"

I nodded mutely, wanting her to carry on.

"He made me feel alive again and gave me something to look forward to when I woke up in the morning. Our eldest son now is roughly your age and Carlisle loves him just as much as our younger son, he didn't care he was the result of rape; he loves him as his own. Oh, Dear, I'm getting all emotional here, tell me about yourself Rosalie. I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has many admirers."

I can't believe Dr. Cullen brought up another man's child and to love him as his own was amazing.

"Well there is this one boy." I felt my cheeks heat up as I spoke to Esme about it.

"He... err, well he is quiet popular and well I'm not. Anyway, he and I dated for a while but he couldn't be open about our relationship, it was as if he was ashamed of it. I loved... well, I still love him actually but we're not together anymore. I-I just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore; I wanted to tell the world he was mine. He won't want me back now."

I quickly tried to wipe at the tears which slipped down my cheeks but Esme stopped me, "its okay to be scared Rosalie but you mustn't lock away your feelings, you need to let it out. Tell this 'popular lad' that you want him there for you and that you miss him, if he's anything like my son of course he'll take you back. You need to let him know how you feel sweetheart."

"Anyway, if that doesn't work out I'm sure my son, Emmett, wouldn't mind a catch like you." She giggled, trying to lighten the mode. She didn't realised my heart just plummeted in my chest.

_My Emmett was Esme's Emmett? _

_Her rape child._

**Dun dun duuuuun! Though most of you guys probably saw that coming lol, did you like the little girly talk? How Sweet is Carlisle when Esme is talking about him? VERY!**

**Also you're probably thinking why Rose didn't put the pieces together with 'Dr. Cullen' and 'Emmett Cullen' but her thoughts are jumbled and she isn't in the right frame of mind.**

**Sorry, if you did not like it. I'm extremely tired at the moment.**

**Leave me a review please, I don't know If I like this chapter or not =S**


	11. Nightmares watching me

**Sorry for delay, I have Law exams coming up. Sorry for mistakes, I'm watching 'Remember me'.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

I stared at Esme in shock, my mouth was dry all of a sudden – it felt like there was a cotton bud lodged down it making it hard for me to breath.

This was Emmett's mother?

My mind was reeling at the thought, I just wanted Emmett close to me but instead of I got his parents who were so sweet and caring. Esme looked at me, a little perplexed; she gently laid her hand upon mine and smiled softly at me, calming my nerves. But only a little.

"Rosalie, is everything okay? You lost a little colour."

I couldn't find my voice, for a few seconds my mouth was opening and closing like fish. "I-I- yes. Just feeling a little under the weather is all."

"Well sweetie, that is understandable given everything you have been through. Has Carlisle informed you on when your test results should be back?"

"Yes, he said I should get them tonight and if everything is okay then I can go home and everything can go back to being normal. I can finally just get over this." I whispered the last part to myself looking down at my hands.

"It will take some time to heal, there are still some days where I think about him, but then I look at my family, everything I have gained and I'm so thankful for them." Esme smiled fondly at me. "My boys are smart and handsome; you would get along with them so well."

My eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep the night before and I felt myself yawning, rather unattractively, which I quickly tried to cover up. I didn't want Esme thinking I was bored of her or anything, but all of sudden my arms and leg felt extremely heavy and it felt as if I was using all energy to stay coherent.

"You must be exhausted, look at those bags under your eyes." Esme said, smoothing the skin beneath my eyes with the pads of her thumb. "Get some sleep, I'll check on you in a short while."

"Thank you." I said.

Esme gave my hands on last squeeze before she walked out the room. I lay back down in my bed when my phone on the bedside table caught my eye; I remembered that I turned it off the night before so I switched it on to see if I had ant new messages.

Once it was on, I had 2 missed calls from Alice, one from Emmett and one text from Bella asking if I had made it through the night safely. If only she knew. I didn't bother replaying, I would see them soon enough anyway and hopefully I could make a story by then to tell everyone.

I slipped deeper into the bed and tried to sleep. Nothing came; I was tired I knew that. My body was feeling heavy and fragile but I was afraid. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tightly and pulled the covers over my head trying to succumb to the darkness.

I woke and it was still light outside, I looked around and saw him standing there.

Royce.

He stood at the end of my bed. Watching me, my every move. He was smiling down at me, my breath caught in my throat and making it difficult to breath. My hands were sweating and shaking at my side, they wouldn't keep still.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him. I frantically looked around the room and the door was closed."Security! Security!"

_Did he get past security? How? _

"I came for you Rose." He whispered, his sleazy smile making his eyes shine. I pushed myself up, scooting away from him as I could.

"Don't call me that! You can't call me that."

_Where was everyone? Why aren't they coming?_

Royce took a step closer to me and I screamed at him, "don't come closer, don't you take even dare come close to me."

He chuckled haughtily to himself, "who will want you now, _Rose_?" my name dripped with venom off his tongue. "You are mine, I claimed you even before that fucker Emmett did."

"No. No. No! Stop it! I'm not yours. I will never be yours." I screeched, my voice hitting high octavates. Royce came closer to be so he was at the side of my bed now.

"Please get away from me."

"But don't you see Rose, you are mine." he said, lifting his hand to stroke my cheek, "you're so soft and fragile."

"Emmett, stop him! Stop him, please! Emmett, please!" My voice was hoarse, painful in my throat. I wanted him as far from me as possible. Emmett, where was he?

I felt his hands move down my cheek, down past my throat making its way down towards my chest. Before I knew it, my hands were pinned to my side. It was happening again.

"Rosalie. Rosalie, stop fighting me." His voice was distorting, changing.

"I just want Emmett."

My eyes flew open; my breathing was coming out in heavy short breaths. I looked up to see Emmett hovering over me, his hands pinning my arms down. I looked around the room and there was no sign of Royce anywhere. It was a dream.

All a dream.

"God, Rosalie. I was so worried." Emmett cried, pulling me into his arm so my head was resting against his chest. I clenched my fists into his shirt never wanting to let go of him.

"I-I was so scared." I sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry baby, no one's ever going to hurt you. You were having a nightmare; I would never let anyone hurt you. Calm down, beautiful." He held my face in his hands as he gently kissed my tears away.

"What were you dreaming about?" Emmett asked, concern etched into his features.

"I don't remember Em." I whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He laced his fingers through mine."Now, are you gonna tell me what you're doing in a freaking hospital?"

**I'm sorry I have to stop there. I'm watching 'Remember me' and it's just ended and now I'm in tears. I'm sorry, I can't continue, I'll try to update sooner.**


	12. Helpless

**We reached the 100 mark, you guys are actually amazing!**

**Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"W-what?" I stuttered out, I tried to feign ignorance thinking maybe he wouldn't pursuit this conversation any longer.

I was obviously mistaken.

So I tried a new approach, "What are you even doing here?"

"My mom rang me, she asked me to come in and talk to one of her patients. She couldn't tell me why but she just said that one of her patients needed cheering up so I came in and found you, lying in this hospital bed. They wouldn't tell me anything Rose, I begged them but they said only you could tell me and that's if you wanted to." His eyes held so much depth and pain to them making my heart ache.

"Where were you today?" he asked me, lacing his fingers through mine.

"I s-s-saw you, with her. With Victoria, why? I don't understand, I thought we were doing well."

"Fuck, Rosalie, she kept trying and trying to get to me but I was pushing her away. She was dripping off my arm and trying to kiss me. She even asked me why I wouldn't want her so I told her to go fuck herself." I smiled devilishly at me, his dimples on show.

"Really?" I could feel my eyes widen which must have looked comical as Emmett chuckled and leant over to place a kiss on my lips.

He brushed his lips against mine, "really," he confirmed.

"Now, what is going on here?" he asked gesturing to my body.

I felt my throat dry up, making it feel like a cotton bud was lodged deep into it. I tried to swallow it away but it wouldn't leave. He was so persistent, he just wouldn't give up.

_What do I tell him? Do I tell him? Will he still want me, used and violated? Hell, I couldn't stand to be inside of my body, what was the point of him staying?_

My mind was reeling not to tell him but my heart ached for him to know the truth, I wanted him to know why I was breaking down and to take me into his arms so I could just cry in them and let everything go.

I gripped onto Emmett's hands tightly, I would tell him. I brought his knuckled up to my lips, brushing my lips against them. Finally, I looked into his eyes, squaring my shoulders taking a deep breath.

"Emmett, I-I was violated." My voiced quivered, the fear was evident.

Emmett blinked a few times as if he couldn't fathom what I just said, "violated?"

"Yes." I breathed out; I could feel the tears softly running down my cheeks now.

"As in raped?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing out loud, I nodded slowly.

My lip was shaking between my teeth; my hands seemed to be doing the same thing as Emmett squeezed them gently.

"No. No. No." He kept whispering. "How?"

"He was waiting on my doorstep when I got home."

"Who?" he asked, his voice was eerily calm, scaring me a little.

I shook my head vehemently, if he knew he would do something stupid and drastic and I couldn't live with myself if he was to get hurt.

"Who?" he asked once again.

I didn't reply.

"Fuck sakes. Rosalie, who was it? I swear to God, if you don't tell me, I will make sure I find out and make the mother fucker pay." He his hands fisted as punched the cabinet beside my bed, making me jump in my bed.

I took hold of his face, so he was looking straight at me, "You can't do anything stupid if I tell you."

"God, baby, who was it?" he asked, bringing his hands up the wipe away the tears which were staining my cheeks.

"Royce."

"Royce King?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

I just nodded mutely at him. Emmett pulled away from me, he walked over to the wall and I held my breath wondering how this end. He lifted his fist and punched the wall; he kept this up as I scrambled out of the bed and made my over to him. I tried to not wince when I felt the dull ache in between my legs, a painful reminder, but it was hard not to.

"Stop it, Emmett, please." I cried out. I took his hands in before he could cause anymore injury to himself.

"I'm going to fucking kill him and make him pay for this. He was in my fucking house today, fucking smirking at me, oh my god! He told me he got laid last night. I think I'm going to be sick, he is so fucking dead."

"No!"

"What do you mean no? He will pay."

"Because I just want you there, holding me, keeping me safe." I said as a sob raked through my whole body.

"Come here, beautiful." Emmett pulled me into his arms, as I sobbed into his chest. I fisted my hands into this short, breathing in his fresh soapy smell which calmed my nerves but only a little. The sobs ripped through my body causing my knees to buckle beneath me.

Emmett pulled me up in his arms, I snaked my fingers round his neck. He took me and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you." He whispered in my hair.

"Emmett, I don't blame you. You couldn't have known anything, if anything I should have been more careful."

"I will not have you blaming yourself, never. It was not your fault, do you hear me, Rosalie Hale?" he asked me, pulling my face up to look at him.

I saw the tears in his eyes, which wear brimmed red.

"I just feel so helpless, I hate myself right now." He said to me. "So my parents know about this?" he asked me.

"Yes, your mother is amazing and has helped me so much. I want to thank her when I see her."

"Did she tell you about me?" his body stiffened beneath me.

"Uh hm." I didn't want to ask too many questions because he obviously wasn't comfortable with this subject.

"Why didn't you ring me?"

I reached up to kiss his lips and pressing myself more into his body, yearning for his contact. His comfort. His warmth.

"I was scared and my mind went black and I was in a state of shock." I shuddered violently against him.

Emmett squeezed me gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore; I'm going to let everyone else know that you're mine and no one's going to fuck with you, believe me." He voice was filled with conviction.

**Is it okay? I don't think it was =/ I think it was a bit crappy... Sorry.  
>Please leave me your thoughts, I love to read them!<strong>


	13. Going public

**Thank you so much, the reviews are amazing!**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

It was my first day back to school since I have come out from hospital and I didn't feel any better. Would they know? Will they be able to tell what had happened to me? I really hope not, I couldn't have anyone in school knowing, it would spreading so fast.

Faster than Victoria's legs.

I was still scared though, seeing Royce again made me want to empty my stomachs contents. I just had to keep my distance from him and hope he kept his vile mouth shut. Emmett however was irking for him to say something, he wanted to plummel in Royce's face. I begged him not to, too many questions would arise from it and I really didn't want that.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked standing next to my locker as I put my last lessons books away, a few of the students were walking past giving us funny looks.

I took a deep breath before replying, "I've been better." I tried to smile at him.

At first he looked uneasy before pulling me to him and placing a soft kiss to my lips, I didn't have enough time to savour it when I heard someone gasp out loud. I looked up to see Jessica looking at us with a shocked expression on her face.

Great.

"D-did you j-just kiss?" Was it really that unbelievable that she had to stutter?

"Yes. Here look at this," Emmett said before placing another kiss on my lips but this time running his tongue sensually against my bottom lip making me grin back at him.

"Now Jessica," he turned back to her, "you can tell whoever you like." He smiled his cute dimple smile at her.

Her eyes were wide in a comical way, after everything that happened I was genuinely smiling. She nodded her head like a dashboard dog before scurrying away smiling.

"Come on lets go." He said taking my hand and pulling me along the corridors.

We kept on walking until he saw Royce, Victoria and Maria. I was willing him to keep walking on but he stopped right in front of them. "Have you met my girlfriend? Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman in the world." Emmett said pulling me closer to him.

He made it a point to look them all in the eyes, keep his gaze on Royce the longest. As if waiting for Royce to contradict him in any sort of way. Which he didn't. He just looked on impassive.

"You're banging _that?"_ Maria sneered at me.

"Fuck you Maria, I'm not banging Rose, the only one who gets banged is you. I love Rose and whoever has a problem with that can speak to me about it or keep their mouth shut." He smiled at all three of them and pulled me into the canteen.

Emmett walked past his usual table and sat next to Edward, I sat down next to him and looked around the table to see Alice, Jasper, Demetri, Angela, Bella and Edward all looking at us like we killed puppies.

"Wait," Edward spoke up, "You guys are going public now?"

"You got that right little bro." Emmett said smiling at everyone. "I realised what I was missing out on."

Angela was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her, "I'm happy for you." She stated simply.

Alice held up her hand, "What happened to you these past couple of days? I tried to ring you but you were a no show."

I stiffened in response to her question, I tried to calm down but it was happening until I felt Emmett's hand underneath the table softly squeezing mine.

"She was with me, Alice." Emmett said and I thanked him mentally for it, I really didn't want everyone to know, I would tell them in my own time.

After everyone got over the initial shock, we walked out of the canteen to collect our books. I told Emmett I would meet him at my locker once he retrieved his books for the next lesson.

I collected my books and was waiting outside my locker for him, when I heard his voice.

"Hey Rose, what you don't want to say hi to me?"

I turned to see Royce stood there, smirking at me.

My breath caught in my throat, I didn't want to see him. It hurt! He was making it painful to move on, he did what he wanted with me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Leave me alone, Royce."

Instead of listening to me, he took a step closer to me. "Why would I want to do that Rose? We had such a good time that night," he walked closer to me. I stepped back trying to leave a gap between us but he just kept walking closer to me until I was cornered against my locker. "Well I know I enjoyed it."

"Royce, just leave me alone. Please."

"I just can't seem to keep my fingers off of you." He said tracing his fingers along my cheekbones, sending cold shivers down my spine.

"Does it feel good, Rose? My fingers on your skin again."

I recoiled in disgust against my locker; I could feel it cutting into my back. My attempts to push him away from me were in vain, his close proximity was making me uncomfortable it was bringing back memories from that night. That horrid torturous night, I squeezed my eyes shut; I couldn't look at him anymore. I needed to get away from him, my mind felt dizzy and cloudy.

"Come on Rose, don't be like that." His fingers made their way down my body, brushing against the side of my breasts.

I cringed at his touch, wishing he would just leave me alone.

"What the fuck?" I looked up to see Emmett picking up pace from down the hallway. Royce moved out of my space to stand next to me.

Royce was about to speak but didn't get the chance as Emmett punched him in the jaw. "The fuck bro?" Royce asked, sputtering out blood, shoving Emmett back.

"I am not your bro. You tell me you get laid but you never said it was girlfriend and without her fucking consent. You are fucking sick!" Emmett roared, hitting Royce in the gut.

Royce grabbed hold of Emmett's shoulders pulling him down onto the ground with him where he elbowed him in the face. I tried shouting for help but people were just around cheering them on.

"How do you know she didn't enjoy it? It was more than you ever give her." he smirked at Emmett who was now clutching his eye.

"Mother fucker." Emmett's hands were wrapped around Royce's windpipe making his face lose colour.

I looked around for anyone to help but they were just cheering them both on. Although his face was discolouring, Royce still let out a harsh chuckle, "She was a tight fuck too." I wanted to be sick; I could feel the bile in my throat rising, which I tried to keep down.

Emmett let out and animalist growl and before he could cause some serious damage, I saw Demetri making his way towards us with a frown on his face.

"Demetri, please before he does something stupid." I didn't realise I was crying up until that moment.

Demetri gripped onto Emmett's arms and yanked his back, he tried to pull out of his arms but I quickly ran up to him and I ran to him, taking hold of his face looking into his eyes. "Please, just leave him. Please."

Emmett slowly calmed down enough for Demetri to let him go, I looked back to see everyone had gone back to their own business and Royce was nowhere to be seen.

**I enjoyed writing it; I hope you guys enjoyed reading it to. Leave me a review! **

**Also I uploaded a new story which is an Angela/Jasper story, so check it out if you want. Also I think this story is coming to an end soon, probably another chapter and an epilogue. **


	14. This Love Is Ours

**Sorry it took so long, I had no idea how to end it and I was stressing over university =\ Anyway, enjoy it.**

**Sorry for mistakes, I haven't had time to read over it.**

**Disclaimer: as much fun as I had writing it, the characters were borrowed.**

After that incident, Royce seemed to stay out of my way. In the hallways he would silently pass me, ignore me but I was fine with that. Happy in fact. I hated seeing him; just one look at him brought back memories for me, and flashbacks of what he did.

As the days went on things got easier... almost. I would see him and for a second, just for a second my heart would tighten and constrict however I was then brought back to reality that I was safe, with Emmett. People got used to Emmett and I being together, at first they would stare and whisper but they soon got used to it. They eventually stopped looking, stopped whispering, and stopped caring about something that wasn't their business anyway.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked me before he knocked on his front door; sometimes I think he forgot that I had already met them.

"Why are you knocking? Use your house key."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He smiled at me as he started to look for his house keys before he could retrieve them the door swung open by Esme dressed in a black pencil skirt and teal coloured blouse.

She smiled at the both of us as we smiled back at her, "Oh my, you two look beautiful together. Come on in!" she waived us in enthusiastically.

"My care bear finally found a sweet girl to cherish." She said and pulled Emmett's cheeks, she then moved on to hug me. She then turned to make her way into what I assume is the lounge.

"Care bear?" I asked Esme.

"Oh god." Emmett mumbled beside me.

"Well Emmett has always been physically big even as a small child. When I mean big, I mean really big he was like a miniature sumo wrestler but he was harmless, he would run around in his diaper and it was so funny actually I may have some pictures I can dig out for you."

"That would be great to see," I said smiling at him.

"It is, he would hate putting his clothes on and just run around stealing food from his cousins." She said as Emmett and I both went to sit on the sofa. "Anyway, would you like some juice or a cup of tea?"

I stood up to help her but she just shooed me back down, "nonsense, I'll go bring you a drink." She said walking out of the room.

"I like your mom," I said looking up at Emmett.

"She likes you too."

"I know _Care bear_."

"You're not going to drop that, are you?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Pshhht no, I already text Alice to let her know." I said smiling coyly at him.

"It's nice to see you, Rosalie." We both looked up to see Dr. Cullen stood there looking handsome, dressed in shirt and trousers.

I stood up to greet him, "it's nice to see you to, Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." We all went to sit back down when Esme walked in carrying a tray of drinks.

"So what were you guys discussing?" Esme asked as she passed me a cold glass of orange juice.

"Oh, I was just telling Rose how much you like her and how you just couldn't stop talking about her once you found out I invited her to dinner." I blushed at Emmett's words.

"Well it _is _true, I was so happy. You are so much prettier and well mannered then the ... What would you call it? Females he used to bring."

"Thank you." I couldn't help smiled at her words.

"I mean look at my beautiful boy!" Esme exclaimed happily, leaning over the table to pinch Emmett's cheek, which turned red.

"Mom, stop."

"What? You know Rosalie; he once brought this horrid brunette home. She was so scantily dressed that I forgot where I was walking and dropped juice all over her attire. If you could call it that, she basically had her underwear on, they weren't even thermals!

"But you, Rosalie, I like you." She said smiling.

"I like you Esme." I said as Emmett pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I really did, since that day I would frequently visit Emmet's story and they were the only people who really knew what happened to me. Sometimes I would need their help and they were always happy to help me through any obstacle I was facing.

We both graduated high school, with the grades we needed and we both attended the same college. College was different, people didn't care what you were doing, who you were with or what your past was like. That was when Emmett and I were properly able to move on together, we become stronger and grew as a couple. He wouldn't push me, he knew my limits and helped me through them, and this was me and him.

That love is ours and no one else's.

**The End.  
><strong>

**It's finished, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected however I wanted to finish it before I started Uni so that you guys weren't waiting longer for an update. I want to thank everyone who gave this short story a chance; it means so much to me!**

**~Momo16**


End file.
